Kurt-Tina Relationship
The Kurt-Tina Relationship, more commonly known as Kurtina, Turt or HummelChang is the relationship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel. Episodes Season One Pilot Tina and Kurt join the Glee Club and New Directions. They sing Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, marking the first time these two interact with one another. Preggers Kurt and Tina, along with Brittany, dance and lip-sync to Beyonce's Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) in Kurt's room. When Burt walks in and sees and questions this, Tina pretends to be Kurt's girlfriend to hide Kurt's homosexuality. Though it was not an actual relationship, the two appear to be friends. Theatricality As part of the Lady Gaga assignment, Kurt and Tina dress up in iconic Lady Gaga dresses. When walking down the halls, they immediately get picked on and pushed into lockers by Dave and Azimio, with Kurt protecting Tina. They also receive threats from them to change their clothes. They also sing together, and are featured soloists, in Bad Romance. At the end, Tina confronts David and Azimio with the rest of the Glee Club when they single out and harass Kurt. Season Two Grilled Cheesus After hearing the news about Burt's heart attack, Tina is the first one to give Kurt a hug. She also sings backup in I Look To You with Quinn, and Mercedes singing lead to help Kurt. Later, Kurt sings'' I Want to Hold Your Hand'' with lots of emotion, that Tina starts to tear up a little. Duets In Kurt's performance of Le Jazz Hot, Tina, along with Brittany, Mike, and various members of the Cheerios, assisted Kurt in his song by dancing background. Never Been Kissed They walk through the hallway while they talk about sweater trends, before Kurt gets shoved by Karofsky. Furt With Karofsky's bullying towards Kurt reaching a new height, Rachel gets Tina and all the other girls with boyfriends on the football team together to get them to talk to Karofsky and get him to stop picking on him. Tina does this, as a later scene shows Mike getting up in Karofsky's face to defend Kurt. Later, to celebrate Burt and Carole's wedding, Tina sings down the aisle in Marry You. At the end, Kurt announces that he will be leaving McKinley and transfer to Dalton Academy, since Karofsky will be returning after his suspension, and Tina is clearly hurt by this news. Silly Love Songs Tina comes out to support Kurt as he and the Warblers are performing at Breadstix to celebrate Valentine's Day. Born This Way In the courtyard, Tina is ecstatic to see that Kurt is back in McKinley after returning from Dalton. She also gives Kurt a standing ovation (along with the entire club) after his rendition of As If We Never Said Goodbye. As part of Mr. Schuester's assignment to embrace your faults, Tina and Kurt sing Born This Way along with Mercedes and New Directions. Prom Queen Tina tries on prom dresses with Santana, Lauren, and Brittany, and they get Kurt to come with them. Tina explains that getting a thumbs up from Kurt is like getting a thumbs up from Joan and Melissa Rivers. Funeral At Jean's funeral, Tina and Kurt sing lead in Pure Imagination, along with Artie, Finn, and New Directions. Season Three Pot O' Gold Kurt and Tina, along with Artie, are waiting at the door for Mercedes to finish her rehearsal with the Troubletones. However, Santana pulls her back into the rehearsal, and Kurt and Tina are left disappointed. Hold on to Sixteen Tina and Kurt sing together, with Mike and Quinn, ABC at Sectionals. Choke Kurt is practicing The Music of the Night with Tina, who asks to go for a walk at the end because her feet felt asleep as she walks away Kurt thanks her. For his NYADA audition, Kurt performs Not the Boy Next Door with Tina, Brittany and Mercedes as back-ups. After of the success of his performance he blows a kiss to Tina and the girls, who is looking very happy and proud of Kurt. Props During Tina's Dream, Tina and Kurt switch roles with Rachel and Finn, therefore making them a couple in her warped fantasy. Goodbye Tina danced along with Brittany and Burt to the song, Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), ''as like in Preggers for Burt's gift to Kurt. Season Four The New Rachel When Kurt finds out about this "new Rachel" competition, he questions Blaine, Brittany, Tina and Wade why the Glee Club got so competitive because that isn't what it was about. Tina then replies back at Kurt fiercely, saying, "You and Rachel have had diva-offs and have been fighting for solos for the past 3 years," leaving Kurt speechless. Glease In the NYADA dance studio, Kurt - who is helping Rachel with her off-Broadway audition - receives a text from Tina, telling him about the new news about the Grease musical and that Marley is somehow suddenly gaining weight and is having difficultly fitting into her dress (although the reality is her dress is being altered by Kitty). The two are also on stage during the fantasy version of ''You're the One That I Want. Songs Songs Together (In A Group Number) *''Bad Romance'' by Lady Gaga (Theatricality) *''To Sir, with Love'' by Lulu (Journey) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osbourne (Grilled Cheesus) *''Time Warp'' from The Rocky Horror Picture Show ''(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *The Most Wonderful Day of The Year '' from Rudolph the Red-Noised Reindeer (A Very Glee Christmas) version *''We Need a Little Christmas'' from Mame (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Born This Way '' by'' Lady Gaga'' (Born This Way) *''Pure Imagination'' from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Funeral) *''You Can't Stop The Beat'' from Hairspray (The Purple Piano Project) *''ABC'' by The Jackson 5 (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed the World)'' by'' Band-Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Summer Nights'' from Grease (Yes/No) Related Songs *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' from Guys and Dolls (Pilot/Goodbye) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey (Pilot/Journey) *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)'' by Beyonce (Preggers/Goodbye) *''True Colors'' by Cyndi Lauper (Hairography) *''I Look To You'' by Whitney Houston (Grilled Cheesus) *''I Want to Hold Your Hand'' by The Beatles (Grilled Cheesus) *''Le Jazz Hot'' from Victor/Victoria (Duets) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars (Furt) *''Not the Boy Next Door'' from The Boy From Oz (Choke) *''Because You Loved Me'' by Celine Dion (Props) *''I'll Remember'' by Madonna (Goodbye) *''You Get What You Give'' by New Radicals (Goodbye) Gallery Tina and kurt.gif Glee-1x01-Tina5-Kurt-Hummel-Arty-Abrams-Mercedes-Jones-Promo-05.jpg 3Glee-rachel-mercedes-kurt-tina-arty-la-5-21-12.jpg 6Glee120 0246.jpg Glee-PurplePianoProject-Tina-Kurt-Brittany-600x400.jpeg 778Images.jpg 8Kurt tina puck lauren - gleee in nyc.jpg IICHY10.png LIBRARIAN3.gif 0PHOTO-22.jpg TTina-kurt.png Unknown555.jpg Tartie3.gif 4958106629.jpg 4958116713.jpg 4958122303.jpg 4958714330.jpg 4958715312.jpg Ep13-00012.png 480px-Kurt tina puck - glee in nyc.jpg 5BCFB7F3-A7F0-4E1D-9CE7-BAB01389A7D9 extra.jpg 451343.png Ep13-00007.png D55.png D.png Banner1.jpg 318GLE318Sc150037–436838094186970975.jpg 101gleesc83277f—4546281683104215651.jpg FINCHELTURT.jpg Kurtina.gif Normal.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships